My Name Is Ripley
by Fluttering Phalanges
Summary: What if Brennan got to adopt Ripley? How would her life change?
1. Loving a Killer

**This just came to mind while I was watching the Finger in the Nest episode.**

Chapter one: Loving a Killer

Brennan drove in front of a Prefect Pets Pet Store.

She pulled into a parking space and got out.

"Why am I doing this?" she questioned herself, "I don't know anything about animals. The only pet I ever had was Russ's gold fish Sprite and even then we didn't have him for that long after I decided Sprite wanted to become a famous chef. The only thing Sprite became was a breading less fish stick."

Brennan reached into her purse and pulled out a mold of a dog tooth.

Brennan smiled, "I guess I can try, for Ripley's sake."

"Hello, can I help you?" a woman asked behind a check out desk.

"I would hope so, after all, you work here." Brennan said, "I am adopting a German Sheppard."

"A puppy?" the woman asked.

"No, he's full grown." Brennan said.

"Okay, we have dog items this way." The woman lead Brennan into a isle filled with dog food, beds, toys, treats, collar, ect…

"Have you ever owned a dog before?" the woman asked.

"I think if I had owned a dog before I wouldn't be asking for help." Brennan said.

"Oh…" the woman mumbled, "Is your dog going to be an inside or outside dog?"

"Inside." Brennan said.

"Then might I suggest this dog bed? It has a massage and heating functions." The woman handed Brennan a large plaid bed.

"How big is your German Sheppard?"

"He's big." Brennan said examining the collars.

"Then you'll need IAMs Large Dog Food… I think you're going to need a cart. I'll go and get you one." The woman left.

Brennan picked up a red collar, "Hm…nah, I don't like this one." She picked a pink collar with rhinestones, "Ripley isn't a female." Then a black collar with little white bones caught her eye, "Perfect!" she mumbled.

"Ah, I like your choice." Brennan turned around to see the woman was back, "We have a matching leash, if you're interested."

Brennan nodded, "What are these?" Brennan asked pointing at the small blue and red shovels.

"Oh, you are defiantly going to need one of those, they're pooper scoopers." The woman laughed.

"Pooper…scoopers?" Brennan shuttered, "She was fine with rotting bodies but when it came to poop…well let's just say that that was another reason Hodgins worked in the department he did.

"Which one do you want?" the woman asked.

"I guess I'll take the red…" Brennan mumbled.

"Now, if I know dogs they love to chew so if you don't want him to chew up your furniture I suggest you take a couple of rawhide chews and a squeaky ball and teddy bear." The woman threw the items into Brennan's over filled shopping cart.

"You're going to need a water and food bowl." The woman said throwing two bowls with different colored bones painted on into the cart.

"I think I only need a dog tag now." Brennan said.

"Oh right, yes, this way please." The woman led Brennan over to a machine.

"You can have a silver bone tag, or a heart, or, we just got these in, Hannah Montana!"

"Who's Hannah Montana? Some type of dog breed?" Brennan asked. "I'll take the heart one."

The woman looked at Brennan confused before she hit the heart button.

"What's the dog's name?"

"Ripley Brennan." Brennan answered.

"Okay…now if you could please type in your address and phone number." The woman said.

Brennan punched the information in and the woman hit ready.

A small red heat popped out into the metal tray. Brennan smiled as she read the inscription, _Ripley Brennan_.

"Would you like to check out now?" the woman asked.

"I think I'm ready." Brennan went to the checkout counter.

Her total amount came out to $154.98. Brennan paid quickly and headed out the door.

"Good luck with Ripley!" the woman called but Brennan was already to far away to hear.

"What a strange woman." The woman shook her head, "Hannah Montana a dog breed?"

Brennan loaded everything into her car.

"I'm in love with a killer." She laughed to herself.

Then she remembered, "Oh no Booth! I forgot to tell him what I'm doing!"

She jumped into her car and drove towards the Hoover Building.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	2. Taking Full Responsibility

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

Chapter two: Taking Full Responsibility

Brennan pulled into the parking lot at the Jeffersonian. She jumped out of the car up the big marble stairs and into the building.

Booth stood in the lab talking to a man in a tan uniform. Men in the same uniform were talking the dogs in the crates out of the building.

"Booth! Booth!" Brennan yelled running up to him.

"Hey Bones." Booth smiled, "Bones, this is Greg Loucks."

The man in the uniform smiled at Brennan.

"Hello…what's going on here Booth?" Brennan asked looking around at the men with the dogs.

"Oh, Mr. Loucks works for Animal Control, they're taking the dogs away." Booth smiled.

"What about Ripley? Where is he?!" Brennan snapped.

"Bones, Ripley killed someone. They're going to have to put him down…"

"What?! No!! That's not fair! Ripley did what he was told! He's a good dog! He would never hurt anybody without a command!" Brennan yelled, "I want to adopt him!"

"Bones…" Booth shook his head.

"No Booth, I won't let it happen! That's like saying: _Oh no Booth, you killed somebody! Aw, too bad, I guess I'll have to put you down now. Sorry if you were trying to protect yourself but two wrongs don't make a right!"_ Brennan snarled.

"Bones, even if I could save Ripley, which I can't do, he's still dangerous." Booth said.

"Sir, there is a way…if Dr. Brennan agrees to all the terms, Ripley can become Dr. Brennan's dog if she'll take full responsibility if he kills somebody again." Greg said.

"I will!" Brennan said excitedly.

"Wait Bones, before you do anything, Mr. Loucks, if Ripley were to kill again, what would happen to Dr. Brennan and Ripley?"

"Ripley would have to be put down and Dr. Brennan would be sentenced on man slaughter chares even if it wasn't her fault." Greg said solemnly.

"Bones, I don't want you to go through that." Booth said.

"I don't care if you do or don't Booth. This is my decision. Besides, I spent all of this money on things for Ripley, see." Brennan dangled the heart shaped dog tag in front of Booth's face.

Booth sighed, "Bones…if you really want to do this, I won't be the one to stop you…"

"Good, because I'm adopting Ripley!" Brennan ran down the stairs.

"Wait Bones!" booth yelled running after her. Greg was on his heels.

"Wait! Wait!" Brennan yelled at the Animal Control truck.

Ripley stared out of the truck. He wagged his tail nervously when he saw Brennan.

"Let him go!" Brennan growled at the men.

"Who?" they asked confused.

"Ripley, let Ripley go now!" Brennan clinched her fists.

"It's okay guys, she's agreed to take full responsibility of him." Greg assured the men.

The men unlatched the lock holding Ripley in his cage. The door swung open.

"Come here Ripley!" Brennan called slapping her knees.

Ripley jumped out of the truck and ran towards Brennan.

"Whoa!" Booth jumped back as Ripley jumped up on Brennan knocking her to the ground.

"Bones are you okay?!" Booth asked frantically.

Brennan laughed, "Fine!"

Ripley licked Brennan's face, "Good boy." She cooed petting Ripley's head.

"Thank you." Booth said casually, "Although, don't you think _Good Boy_ is an inappropriate name to call someone at my age?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Brennan said.

"I know Bones, I was kidding, geez…" Booth mumbled.

"You're coming home with me Ripley! You get a permanent home now." Brennan laughed petting the dog.

"Dr. Brennan, I need you to sign papers to prove you have agreed to the adoption terms." Greg said.

Brennan got up, "Booth watch Ripley for me."

"Wait Bones, I…" Booth started to say but Brennan and Greg had disappeared.

Ripley barked at Booth. Booth looked down to see Ripley panting and wagging his tail at him.

Booth reached down, "Uh…good dog?"

Ripley barked again and Booth ripped hand back in surprise, "I never really liked dogs… but if my partner likes you, I guess I'll have to get used to you…" Booth said looking at Ripley.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Puppy Love

**Sorry for such a long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter three: Puppy Love

"You can put the all of the dog supplies in the living room. I'll sort out what things go where later." Brennan said walking Ripley into her apartment.

"Bones, I…can't…really…see…where…I'm…going…" Booth gasped as he stumbled into the apartment room with all of Ripley's stuff in his arms.

"Be careful Booth, that stuff was really expensive." Brennan warned.

"Wait till you see my medical bill for all of my pulled muscles from carrying this crap…" Booth mumbled to himself.

"Okay Ripley, I guess I can let you explore now!" Brennan smiled and unclipped Ripley's leash from his collar.

Ripley turned to Booth excitedly and charged.

"NOOO!!!" Booth yelled but it was too late.

Dog food was scattered all over the floor, the bowls were cracked, and toys were in various places… Booth on the other hand was flat on his back with a dog on his chest licking his face.

"Aw… isn't that cute… He likes you Booth…" Brennan laughed patting the dog on the head.

"Get off me mutt!" Booth growled shoving the dog off of his chest.

"Booth! That's not very nice. Ripley didn't mean too. He doesn't know any better." Brennan scolded.

"Oh, I think he meant too…" Booth said glaring at the dog.

Ripley wagged his tail sheepishly.

"Now come on and help me get this mess cleaned up so we can have dinner." Brennan said scooping the toys up.

"Alright! The Royal Diner!" Booth said happily.

"What?" Brennan asked turning to her partner, "No. They don't allow dogs and I don't want to leave Ripley alone for a while."

"But…but we always go to the Royal Diner!" Booth whined.

"I can cook just as well." Brennan said heading off in the direction of the kitchen.

Booth turned to Ripley, "You! You think you can just take her away from me! But I was here first! Get your own lady friend!"

Ripley barked and licked Booth's hand.

"Listen to me. I'm talking to a dog. Dogs are stupid. They can't understand English." Booth said looking at Ripley.

"Booth." Brennan leaned out of the kitchen, "You doing okay out there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Booth mumbled.

"How's Ripley?" Brennan asked.

"Ripley? He's fine." Booth growled.

"Okay, well dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Brennan said before ducking back into the kitchen.

"Good, I'm starving." Booth said walking into the kitchen.

Ripley walked into the kitchen and sat down beside Booth.

"Okay." Brennan said walking towards the table with bowls of macaroni and cheese in her hands. "A bowl for me, a bowl for Booth..." Brennan said placing bowls on the table.

"Gee, thanks Bones." Booth smiled.

"And one for Riley." Brennan placed a bowl on the ground.

Booth nearly choked on a mouthful of macaroni, "You're feeding him mac and cheese?"

Brennan nodded, "Why not? After all _you _spilled his food all over the place."

"It was his fault!" Booth said angrily.

"I really don't care whose fault it was let's just forgive and forget." Brennan said taking a bite of macaroni.

"Easy for _you_ to say." Booth mumbled glaring at Booth.

Ripley gobbled up his macaroni in a matter of seconds. He stood up on his hind legs and gave Booth a big lick on the cheek.

"Uh!" Booth yelled, "He got cheese sauce all over my face!"

Brennan giggled.

"It's NOT funny!" Booth growled.

"Then why am I laughing?" Brennan laughed.

"You know what? I have to go! Thanks for the dinner." Booth mumbled getting up.

"Booth wait." Brennan said getting up.

"No, I really have to go, bye!" Booth said leaving.

Brennan sighed and turned to Ripley, "He'll be fine tomorrow. He just needs to get used to you that's all."

Ripley panted and laid down at Brennan's feet.

Brennan smiled, "Good boy."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Booth is jealous of Ripley. Please REVIEW!!!! **


	4. Dedicated to Catholicism

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!!!**

Chapter four: Dedicated to Catholicism

Booth sat in the Royal Diner having his usual cup of coffee. But something was different…possible the brand of coffee used? No, maybe it was the air of the place. Or maybe it was the fact that his partner wasn't there! That's what it was, Brennan was not sitting in front of him drinking her coffee.

"Where the hell could she be?" Booth grumbled taking another swig of his coffee.

"_It's not like her to be late, not this late. Maybe something happened…maybe that damn dog of hers killed her or something! If she doesn't call in five minutes then I'm going to her apartment. Maybe I should call her? No, no, Seeley, she'll think your being overprotective. But is that such a bad thing?" _Booth thought as he cell rang.

"Hello? Booth? Are you there?" a voice asked.

"Bones? Is that you? Where the hell have you been? For all I could have known you where dead in a ditch somewhere! Geez Bones!" Booth yelled into the receiver.

"Ow Booth! You're talking too loud!" Brennan said annoyed.

"Sorry…where are you anyway?" Booth asked apologetically.

"In the car with Ripley driving to work." Brennan said simply.

"You're taking RIPLEY to work with you?!" Booth asked shocked.

"Sure, why not?" Brennan asked, "My dad couldn't watch him today and I'm not ready to put him into doggy daycare."

"But he's a killer! I don't trust him!" Booth said.

"Well, I thought Catholics were supposed to forgive everyone for their actions!" Brennan snapped.

"Whoa, whoa! Do NOT pull Catholicism into this!" Booth hissed.

"Either you find it in your heart to forgive Ripley or I'll…I'll…I'll think of something!" and with that Brennan hung up on Booth.

"_Either you find it in your heart to forgive Ripley or I'll…I'll…I'll think of something!" _Booth said in a mocking tone before jamming his phone into his coat pocket.

"Agent Booth?" a voice asked.

"Sweets?" Booth asked looking at the figure standing before him, "Ah, just the twelve year old I was looking to talk to!"

"Mockery… was that Dr. Brennan you were talking to?" Sweets asked.

"Maybe it was…why, were you ease dropping?" Booth asked annoyed.

"Well, it's kinda hard not to when you're talking so loud." Sweets said sitting down. "What seems to be on your mind?"

"What's it to you?" Booth asked sipping his coffee.

"You just said you wanted to talk to me!" Sweets said starting to sound annoyed.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't…" Booth smiled slyly.

"Can you PLEASE tell me what's on your mind?! It's going to bug me all day!" Sweets whined.

"Man, I wish I could, you'd find it so intriguing but…well look at the time, I really must go to work now…" Booth says standing up.

He walked pass the waitress, "That guy's paying."

Sweets looked at Booth in shock. "I didn't have anything here! Why do I have to pay for something YOU drank?"

"Because, you sat down at the table and that's good enough for me. See you a two for our session. Oh, and, thanks for the coffee." Booth walked out the door.

"Jerk." Sweets mumbled pulling a five dollar bill from his pocket.

**I hope you enjoyed. Please review!!!**


End file.
